One More Chance
by TrInItIsPeLl
Summary: Ron and Hermione are getting ready to spend their lives together but someone comes from their past and messes it all up. Will Ron ever get Hermione to come back to him? RHerm, HG a little bit
1. Oh My Love

**One More Chance **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this story and its plot. Everything else is the product of the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This is my first Ron/Hermione story and it was inspired by PinkyTheSnowman or better known as PrettyTeenWitch and the movie 'The Best Man' sort of. Maybe it was not the plot of the movie, but scenes from it. Anyway, I hope you all like it because I wrote it just for you!!!

Chapter 1: Oh my love

"Oh...oh...oh god Ron!"

"Damn, Mione...you feel so fucking good...oh...oh shit!!!" Ron shot his load into Hermione's quivering body and sighed contentedly.

"Ron, Ron get up! Come on we're gonna be late!" Harry hit Ron in his face with a pillow.

"Merlin, Harry, what the hell did you do that for. I was having the best dream. Mione and I were –

"Oh, I heard what you ad Mione were doing. Something that will happen only in dreams. You know haw she feels about sex. She's waiting for marriage."

"Yeah, I know. Thank Merlin we're getting married in two days. I know how important it is to her that we're virgins on our wedding night but sometimes it takes all my strength to not throw her over my shoulder and go somewhere and shag her senseless. She's so...irresistible." He puts on shirt instead of showering. They're late as it is.

Harry finishes tying his shoelaces. He was always wondering how Ron would take monogamy. "Come on mate, I don't tell you about me and Ginny, please don't tell me about you and Hermione.

"Ok, ok Mr. Holier-than-thou." Ron yawned and ran his fingers through his long orange-red locks. "And why the hell did you wake me up this early? What are we late for?"

"Ron you've got to be kidding me. Don't you remember? You, me, your fiancée, my girlfriend...we've got reservations for Scorpio's at 8?!"

"Well it's only 7:56" he said looking at his watch. "We can apparate; we've got plenty of time. DUH!"

Harry sighed loudly. Only Hermione could deal with Ron after he'd just woken up. "Scorpio's is in France remember, we're in England. Even though we can apparate it would take awhile. Merlin, you are impossible."

"No, you are. You have to be the only person I know who can turn an answer for a question into a lecture. Ha!!!"

"Oh, really. Well I'll have you know, you are the only person I know who can have a half hour nap into a full night's sleep. Come on Weasley, our ladies are waiting for us."

The apartment that Ron and Harry shared rang with a deafening crack as the twenty year olds apparated.

They arrived at Scorpio's at 8:00 sharp and saw their significant others sitting on a bench in front of the restaurant. Ron could see Hermione animatedly smiling and talking to Ginny. She was wearing a white dress with ruffles that hung high above her knees. Her hair was in soft loose curls and it fanned around her face giving her an angelic look.

"Mione" he shouted. Just looking at her brought back the memories of his dream and he instantly got an erection.

Hermione looked up from Ginny and saw her soon-to-be husband standing a few feet away grinning at her. He looked so handsome. He was wearing black pants, jacket and a blue tie and shirt the color of his eyes. She loved how he grew his red hair long. It touched the bottom of his neck and fell down into his eyes in soft wisps. "Hey, you" she said softly. She jumped off the bench and into his arms.

Ron kissed her and ran his arms up her sides. "You look so beautiful. Come on, let's go eat."

"Ahem. Ron did you forget someone?" reprimanded Ginny. "Namely your other best friend and your sister."

He looked at her with a smirk "Of course not Gin, hello." He gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek before turning her over to Harry.

"Hi!" Ginny kissed her boyfriend of almost one year.

"Well Ron would you look at that" said Hermione. "Took you guys long enough to get together."

"Well I'm so sorry Hermione that some of us didn't fall in love with each other when we were still in school like you and Ron."

"I know." She laughed and her stomach growled. "Oh wow. I'm really hungry; let's go inside before all the food is gone" she joked.

Inside the restaurant

After being shown to their table, Ron pulled out Hermione's chair and quickly kissed her before she sat down.

"Oh God! Will you guys please cut it out? You're about to be married, you didn't just get together! Fight or something!!" Harry said sarcastically.

Ron was still kissing his love through Harry's speech but pulled away from her for a second to respond "Look Mr. Potter, nobody says anything when you're snogging Ginny every hour, on the hour so leave me and my wife-to-be alone!" He turned his body back towards Hermione and kissed her again. He then pulled away and stared into her tawny brown eyes with love and adoration "I can't wait to marry you baby. I love you with all my heart."

Hermione looked at him and smiled. "I love you too Ron."

All of a sudden, a glass of red wine fell onto Hermione's dress and its owner looked at the people situated around the table.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry" Lavender Brown looked up and opened her mouth as if she were stunned. "Ron...oh hah hah Harry and Ginny...Hermione. Oh, would you look at that. I'm sorry that got all over your pretty little dress, didn't it?" She smirked.

Hermione stared at Lavender in shock for a moment before getting up from the table and running to the back with the tears in her eyes running down her face.

Ginny was outraged. "What the hell is your problem, Lavender? You don't even apologize?! Of course not because you did that on purpose!!" She slapped Lavender across her face.

Lavender was about to hit Ginny back when Harry stepped in front of her and said "Do not touch my girlfriend." His voice was low and calm which meant he was very angry. "And I don't know who you think you are but you will stay away from my best friends. You tried to break them up when we were at Hogwarts but it didn't happen then and it is not going to happen now, so leave them alone.

He and Ginny left the table and went to the back after their friends. Lavender smoothed down her dress and rubbed her face which was shining red with a handprint imprinted across it. "That's where you're wrong Harry. I'm going to get Ron and there's nothing you, Ginny or especially Hermione can do about it. I'll make sure of that." She then left the restaurant, plotting.

Ron had not been listening to Ginny but had run after Hermione. At the back of the restaurant, he saw a waiter walking past him and said "Excuse me sir, I'm sorry to bother you but have you seen a young woman with long brown hair and a white dress come pass here?"

"Yes, I did. Just now as a matter of fact." He smiled at Ron courteously.

Ron was immediately relieved. She hadn't left the restaurant. "Good, where exactly did she go?"

"She went to the ladies room."

"Okay. Thank you sir." He ran to the bathroom door and started banging on it. "Mione...please come out. I don't think Lavender meant to do that. I think it was a mistake."

"A mistake" said a muffled voice "That was not a mistake. She meant to do that, that's the kind of person she is...oh why did this have to happen tonight. I wanted tonight to be perfect. ... Do you know how expensive this dress was? It cost me two week's salary just to get it.

"Mione, why did you pay that much for a dress? I would have paid for it, you know that." Ron and Harry were very successful Quidditch players for Puddlemere United. Ron was delighted to buy his parents a new home and his and Hermione's new house was being built and would be finished in a couple of months.

"I wanted to do this myself Ron. You always pay for everything even when you don't have to. This was something I wanted to do for you. Put on a dress I knew you'd love and spend some time with your and our friends before we get married. This night was supposed to be magical; nothing was supposed to go wrong but it did. So now I just want to go home.

"Love, are you sure? We can fix your dress. We can do magic you know." He tried as a last resort.

"Yes, Ron, I'm sure. I'd rather much spend some uninterrupted time with you." Ron looked up from where he was sitting on the floor and saw her standing in the bathroom's doorway.

A smile broke out on his face. "Oh really, what would we be do- Ginny" he said when he saw his sister and Harry run up "Where's Lavender?"

"That little bitch is gone now. Hermione are you okay?"

Hermione had just finished scourgifying her dress. "I'm fine now but we're gonna head out early okay?"

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other and Harry said "Okay...you guys behave okay and Ron you have to be home by 7 tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll be there on time. See you guys later." Ron walked up to Hermione, enclosed her hand in his and apparated to his apartment.

"I'm sorry the place looks like this but what can I say, guys live here" he said as he rushed around the living room tidying up as much as he could.

"It's fine Ron, your place always looks like this. I'm used to it by now" she said with a bit of cheekiness in her voice.

Ron walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. "But in two days, this will be our place and baby you're the neatest person in the world. You can't stand a mess."

Hermione laughed and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. "Shut up you big git...and order a pizza. I'm starving."

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, aren't we being forceful!" He turned her around and ran his hands down he back lightly but roughly grabbed her arse.

Hermione reached and kissed him. "Not...until...Friday."

Ron kissed her harder and lifted her off the ground into his arms. He laid her down on the couch and rubbed his body against hers. Ron's hands were everywhere. In her hair, on her breasts and on her arse.

When he began to stroke her from inside her panties, she pulled out his hand and stopped kissing him. "Ron...wait...I ca-...I can't do this yet."

Ron was kissing her neck, her shoulders and any part of her face he could reach.

"Ron, I mean it stop!" Hermione forcefully pushed him away and jumped off of the couch.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I just got a little carried away." He looked down to the ground his face red with shame.

Sighing, Hermione sat down next to Ron, who was sitting upright, and said "Ron, I don't blame you. You're a male in the prime of your life and I'm not satisfying you."

"No, Mione" he began to protest.

"No, Ron, it's true and it's not fair to you. A part of me wants to make love to you now because it's getting harder and harder to say no and because I love you. But I want my virginity to be my wedding present to you. It would be a lot more special that way to me."

"Hermione, stop! You don't have to explain anything to me. I understand how important this is for you and I promise I'll wait as long as I have to."

Hermione looked uncertain. She turned so she was facing him and took his hands into hers saying "Are you sure you want to wait?" She nervously bit her lip.

He smiled warmly and softly kissed her lips. "Positive. I'll wait for you forever."

Ron pulled Hermione onto his chest and leaned back on the couch. All was silent between them as Ron rubbed the small of her back.

"Thank you" she said quietly. "You're welcome" he replied just as softly.

A couple more minutes of silence reigned until Hermione broke it by saying "I'm hungry!" impatiently.

Ron laughed warmly and kissed her on her forehead.

Author's Note: There! The first chapter of "One more chance" is done and so is the second chapter but I want to get the next chapter of "Time and Time Again" up first. I hope everyone likes the story because I like to write it. Please, five reviews new chapters so hit that button in the corner and tell me what you think!!

TrInTiSpElL

BOGO!!!!


	2. The Mistake

**One More Chance **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this story and its plot. Everything else is the product of the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: The second chapter!!!!! I like this story ALOT!!!! You can probably tell and I really want this story to be something that you readers like. So if you have any ideas on how to make it better or juicier, that little purpley-greyish box in the corner would be really nice.

Now to the reviewers:

wolfbow: Thank you for reading and for being my first reviewer!!! This next chapter is dedicated to you.

Gina: I really like stories that show how lovey-dovey a couple is but a lot of drama and angst as well so I'm going to try and show how much love they have for each other all the time in this fic. Harry and Ginny are okay but I would rather see him with Hermione. I don't know why but they just fit together to me. And then I could totally see her with Ron or even Draco. But if you like her and Harry then hope you find some good stories about them and please let me know. Keep reading. I think you'll enjoy it.

Esrb99: Lavender is going to do a lot more than crash the wedding. I'm talking about some serious hell is going to be put in these people's lives with the help of Lavender and some of her little friends. Just keep reading to find out. BTW your story is really good!

Gryffindor-Hannah: I'm a Gryffindor on every site I register with and I have a red and black owl named Sunset. Thank you for reading and I promise to try and update every week.

PinkyTheSnowman: Thanks for reading and congrats for being my fifth reviewer. I like Lavender too but it was either her or Parvati and I sort of need Parvati later on in the story. Anyway thanks for reading, the story was written for you and I hope you keep reviewing.

Maureen: Thanks a lot for reading. I hope you like this chapter and please review again.

bella39blue: I like stories that show the main couple already together not when they just like each other and they're shy about their feelings. I also think that I'm staying true to J.K. Rowling's character by making Hermione want to wait. She doesn't seem like the kind to rush into things like that. Anyway thank you for reading my story and reviewing it. Please continue to do so because I would love to hear from you again.

Anyway on with the story!

Chapter 1: The Mistake

The next night

Ron's Bachelor Party

Harry led Ron into the suite he had rented for his bachelor party and greetings from all of the guests in the room flew at him all at once. Ron turned red with shyness and turned around to hug Harry saying "Thank you mate."

Harry hugged him back and said "You're welcome. I'm the best man. My job includes the bachelor party but I'm also your best friend and it's my job to make sure your last night as a bachelor is a great experience."

"Still, I've only had two best friends in my entire life. I'm marrying one of them and I love her more than anything but it means a lot to me that the other one will be right by my side as I do it. I love you Harry. You're like a brother to me." Ron's expression was very serious and he really meant what he said.

"I love you too Ron. You're family is mine. You're like the brother I never had and Mione is my sister. If there was anyone that I would let marry her, it would be you. You know considering no one would call it incesr" Ron smiled at him impishly and gave him a pat on the back. "Now enough of the mushy shit, time to enjoy your bachelor party."

Harry went to tell the guests that the main man had arrived. Ron walked up to Dean, Seamus and Neville who were standing by the food table and laughing loudly together. "Yeah" cried Dean. "I can remember when they were snogging on the couch and McGonagall walked in and gave them both detentions! Hah hah! Ron's face was red for the rest of the night. And he came in the room with his clothes all messed up but the biggest smile on his face. That's when we all knew Mione gave it up."

Seamus was shocked. "What! Are you crazy?! I know Hermione and she would never give it to Ron after five months. I think he hit that after at least two years!"

"No way!" Neville shouted in return. "They've never done it I bet. Hermione is the type of girl who waits for marriage. She'd never shag Ron when they were just going together!"

"Why not?" Dean retaliated. "Even you came out of the land of virginity after a year with Luna. I know she wasn't easy to persuade."

Neville's face all of a sudden shone with a knowing smile. "Actually, I wasn't the one who had to do the persuading if you know what I mean Ron." He nudged him in his side with his elbow.

"Well, actually, I wouldn't know what any of you are talking about." A bemused look on his face.

"Wait a minute" Dean was confused. "You're shitting me right? You and Mione have shagged before haven't you?"

Ron just smiled at him.

"No way!" Dean shouted. "What about all the girls you shagged back in school?"

"Purely rumor, the girls were the ones who started them not me. I just didn't say whether it was right or wrong." He said with a raised eyebrow. A smirk planted on his face, he turned his back to the group and helped himself to a large cup of firewhiskey.

About an hour later, Ron was falling all over himself. Talking to Harry, who was holding him up "I'm getting married to the prettiest girl in the world tomorrow and she's getting married to me! I'm really happy!! Aren't you happy too?!?"

"Yes, Ron" Harry was laughing at his friend so hard; HE had a hard time standing straight up. "I'm very happy for you." Someone whistled loudly in the room, signaling to Harry to get Ron ready.

"Hey, Ron, come on and be happy in this chair. It's here just for you!" Harry was grinning from ear to ear. "We have a little surprise for you!"

He opened his mouth to ask what the surprise was when in walked three strippers wearing red and white teddies with garters on their legs, masks on their faces and whips in their hands.

"That's your surprise mate." Harry was in shock as well. Being taken, he and Ron wouldn't touch them but they would take full advantage of watching.

"Which one of you is the lucky guy?" said a curly, black haired girl.

"I am!" Ron said a little too excitedly. "I-I mean I am."

"Well good" said a short, brown haired girl "Sit right here." She pointed to a chair as she spoke.

Ron didn't waste a minute and sat down almost immediately. The other girl with long bone-straight, black hair turned on some music and sat down backwards on his lap. When she began swiveling her hips, he immediately got an erection and bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud. The other guys were crowding around him, watching the scene with intense interest and cheering him on.

"Does it feel good?" she asked.

"Uh.....yeah" he managed to grunt out.

The other strippers began rubbing against his body now. Each of them had a leg up on one of his shoulders and rubbing their sex close against his face. He almost lost control again.

"Hey ladies, give me a chance. I'm going to make his hottest fantasies come to life." A soft voice filled the room and everyone stopped what they were doing. A beautiful girl with long blonde-almost white hair had walked into the room. She was wearing a floor-length ice blue wrap with a matching mask on her face and they were the exact color of her eyes.

Ron watched in awe as she politely pushed the other girls away, took him by the hand and led him into a secluded bedroom. The men in the room chanted "Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron" thinking that he was going to shag her. All chanted but Harry 'Ron isn't stupid. He won't do anything to ruin his relationship with Hermione. He loves her too much.'

* * *

Inside the room 

Ron was idly standing around watching the mysterious girl close curtains, turn off lights and light candles.

"Come here you!" She said suddenly as she pulled him to her and threw him down on the bed. Slyly whilst she said a spell, her wrap was slipped off of her body and fell to the floor and Ron was mesmerized. It was like a mirror image of Hermione's shape. The skin color, the height, it seemed like she had transformed her body to look like Hermione's body.

"Who-who...who are you?" he exclaimed.

"Me, why I'm your fantasy" she giggled quietly.

"No your not, Hermione is! Wait a minute-" he said as he took her mask off. "You! What the hell-" he stopped suddenly. "You're trying to make me cheat on Hermione aren't you? Well forget it. I love that girl!" He quickly got up and made his way to the door.

"Ron, wait!" Her voice filled the room and with the same spell she used earlier the rest of her attire hit the ground. She ran up to him and put her hands on his chest from behind. "You know you don't want to go" she said softly. Her hands moved down, past his stomach and she sexily grabbed his package. "Stop trying to fight me Ron and let me help you relieve some stress."

Lavender Brown turned him around and place one of his large Quidditch-roughened hands on her bare breast. "See. It's exactly like Hermione's" 'Now to finish him off'. She waved her hand over her face and Ron thought he was now looking at his fiancée's beautiful face.

Ron let his hands drift down Hermione/Lavender's body and back up into her hair. He knew that it was wrong and that he should leave the room but the bottles of firewhiskey he had consumed earlier was beginning to work against his better judgment.

When Lavender fiercely pulled his face down to hers and kissed him, he didn't protest or stop her. Instead her tuned out his conscience and convinced himself it was Hermione he was about to make love to...finally.

With that thought, he gripped Hermione/Lavender by her arse and sat on his lap while he laid on the bed. She said the spell once again and instantly Ron was naked.

Hermione/Lavender lifted her hips and slowly took in all Ron had to offer. A moan of delight escaped their lips and their lovemaking took on a new pace of urgency.

"Oh...my...Ron, don't stop!!" Ron was meeting Hermione/Lavender's moves thrust for thrust. He knew that he wouldn't stop, it felt too good. Ron flipped her over and began driving into her harder.

"Ron...Ron...Ron-I love you!" Lavender was so close to the edge. Ron was the most fantastic lover she ever had. She was so jealous when he and Hermione got together when all of them were at Hogwarts but now she had him in a way Hermione never would. He couldn't give his virginity to Hermione when he had given it to her.

"I love you too Hermione!" Something wasn't right, he could feel it but she felt so good wrapped around him that he didn't think about it again. In a rush, Ron came inside of Hermione/Lavender and emptied himself completely. He rolled to the side of her, sweat pouring down his face.

Lavender was angry that Ron had called her Hermione even though that was who she looked like. "One day, Ron. You're going to be saying my name. I swear to you!"

* * *

Harry was walking around the hotel room cleaning up after all the guests were gone. The strippers were the hit of the party and gave Dean and Seamus their numbers. After doing a few cleaning charms and checking to see if everyone left, Harry walked into the bedroom to help him get ready for the wedding but he was shocked at what he saw. 

Ron was naked and laying on the bed next to an equally naked Lavender brown. "Ron, what the HELL!?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs in anger. "The bitch was only supposed to dance for you, not FUCK YOU!! How the fuck could you do this to Hermione!?! And Lavender what the hell are you doing here?!""

Ron jumped out of the bed and pulled on his boxers as fast as he could. "OH MY GOD!!! I fucked Lavender, why the hell did you hire her Harry, when you know how she feels about me?"

Lavender got up off of the bed and wrapped a sheet around herself. "Well this little reunion has been fun but it's time I get going." She turned to Ron and smiled "If you decide that marrying the little virgin is the mistake that I personally know it will be, you know where to call. Bye lover!"

Harry stared after her in disgust when she walked out the door then turned back to Ron to answer his question "I didn't hire **_her_ **exactly. I hired four strippers, I didn't ask for Lavender specifically and – WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT THIS SLUT FOR! You cheated on Hermione. You had sex with someone else and you gave that person your virginity, when you promised to give it to Hermione. You messed up!"

Ron sat down on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands listening to Harry rant and rave with another one of his lectures but this time he was right and making sense. Ron had cheated on Hermione and gave away something he had promised to give Hermione. 'Oh Merlin, how could I do this to her?! I love her so much and I made the biggest mistake of my life the night before our wedding.

He fell on the floor in anguish. He had just ruined the best thing to ever happen to him and now he was sorry and would do anything to take it back.

Author's Note: Thank you again everyone for reviewing this story. It is appreciated so much. Please continue to do so. The next chapter might take awhile because I sprained my wrist playing softball and it was my writing hand so I'm typing this with my left hand. That is a very slow process but lucky for you all, the third chapter is already written and the day my wrist feels better I will upload it. Anyhoo thanks for reading and please continue.

P.S. The next chapter for "Time and Time Again" is still in the process of being written but it will be up next weekend I promise!!! I have a horrible grade in math that I have to bring up before my midterm break and I get to paint my room a pretty color which might keep me somewhat occupied but I will have that chapter for you guys in time. (Or at least I'll try!)

TrInTiSpElL

BOGO!!!!


	3. The Wedding

**One More Chance **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this story and its plot. Everything else is the product of the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Wow! You guys I am so sorry. Everything has been so hectic lately with school and my personal life that it might seem that I've been neglecting my stories but I haven't. Honest! I have a notebook that I write every story in (I have a couple more under wraps) and every time that I got the chance, I was writing a little more. Also, what would inspire me to write more would be more reviews. I didn't put it in the last chapter so I'll include it here. Five reviews a new chapter.

Thank you **PinkyTheSnowman**! Of course this story's for you! You're one of my favorite and most loyal reviewers for both of my stories. I felt really story for doing that to Ron but this is angst fic so I had to put it in there. If you felt sorry for him there though, this chapter might finish you off. I'm very glad that you like it and hope you enjoy this one!!!

Hope you like it!

Chapter 3: The Wedding

The next morning, Ron and Harry were at the Burrow preparing for the wedding. Ron's mood was somber; he dreaded seeing Hermione so happy and care-free while she didn't know what he had done to her.

Hermione was the happiest she had ever been in her life. Today was her wedding day and she was marrying the man of her dreams. Ron meant everything to her and she felt certain that she would just die if she ever lost him.

"Hermione, you look so beautiful!" Harry was shocked at what he saw and was holding an equally stunned Ginny on his arm. Hermione was wearing a white cropped top style dress that was filled out at the bottom. Her hair was crimpy and flared and it fell to the middle of her back. Her face was radiant, her cheeks were flushed a dark pink with natural anxiety and her lips had a light pink gloss on them.

"He's right, Hermione. You look like a princess! Ron is going to lose his mind when he sees you." Ginny was so happy for them. Ever since they got together in their sixth year, she knew that one day; they would get married and probably even have a family. And now it seemed as though that day was finally here.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door and peeked inside then made her way in. "Oh Hermione" she said softly "you look so beautiful. I can't believe that today you are finally going to be my daughter. I've known you for six years and I know how much my son loves you but I want you to know how much I love you too." She enveloped Hermione in a deep hug as the two women openly smiled through their tears.

"I love you too Mrs. Weasley."

Ginny and Harry had already left the room to see how Ron was holding up. Harry walked in and saw Ron running to the bathroom holding one hand to his stomach and another to his mouth. He pushed Ginny back out the door and shut it behind him.

"Um, Ginny, could you give me a few minutes with Ron? You know best friend bonding moment."

"Of course Harry. I don't mind but could you do all of that in fifteen minutes because it's almost ten o'clock. Please be finished by then alright?" She looked and felt tired. This wedding felt unusual. Something wasn't right but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Alright dear" Harry nervously laughed. "I'll help him finish getting ready in the meantime. Okay, all right bye." He gave her a kiss on her cheek to wipe away her scowling face and went inside the room.

"Ron" he shouted. "Are you alright?" He could hear coughing and gagging.

Ron opened the bathroom door and bounded across the room. Pulling his shoes out of a blue overnight bag he brought with him, he hastily tried to put it on but fell down on his bed in frustration.

Harry could tell when Ron was upset. He got clumsy and would take his anger out on the world. Meekly, he walked to the edge of the bed which Ron was now sitting on. He watched as Ron buried his face in his hands and began to lightly cry. "Are you okay mate?"

Ron looked up at him in disbelief, his eyes and face almost as red as hair. "Do I bloody look alright Harry?! Have I ever looked like this before?!"

"Actually" Harry nervously chuckled. "You sort of looked like this when we met Aragog in the Forbidden Forest."

"This is not the fucking time for jokes alright Harry. I'm supposed to be getting married in ten minutes, I'm not dressed, I have the worst hangover in the world and I ch-" his voice caught in his throat and tears began to flow down his face. His eyes, usually so alive and vibrant, turned dead and distant and in a solemn voice he said "I cheated on Hermione."

He lifted his eyes toward the ceiling and said in a broken defeated voice "How can I stand in front of God, our family and our friends promising that I will love her forever and never hurt her when I already did. God, Harry, what if she wants to leave me?! I'll die without her!" He dropped his head back down and began openly sobbing.

"Ron…I don't know how you feel right now or what you're going through but I KNOW that you and Mione belong together. She loves you so much; she would do anything to fix you guys. So go out there and marry her. She's waiting for you."

"You're right. I love Hermione and she loves me. There's nothing we can't overcome because I'm not letting her go without a fight" After tying another knot on his shoe, he was fed up. "Fuck this!! Accio clothes."

The rest of Ron's clothes flew on his body, he also said a quick freshening up spell and even though the slight headache and guilt was still there, he looked like he'd gotten a full night's sleep. "Come on Harry" he said in mock cheerfulness. "Let's go get me married!" 'I'm sorry Hermione. I love you too much to ever hurt you with this. I can't tell you.'

Harry walked slowly behind Ron wondering how he could encourage Ron to marry her when he had such a big secret that he was keeping from her.

In The Weasley Backyard

Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville were standing at the front of the altar talking amongst each other when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley approached Ron and Harry.

"Oh…um it seems as though you're a little busy but excuse me gentlemen, could I have a quick word with my son?" Arthur's voice boomed with pride and contentment.

"Of course, Dad. What is it" he asked when they had walked away to private area. He looked back and forth between his mother and father expectantly.

"Well son, your mother and I just want you to know how proud we are of you. You're twenty years old and you've fallen in love, gotten yourself a successful, professional career and have your friends and family supporting you.

And now, you're getting married to a kind, intelligent and extremely beautiful girl. We just wanted to say that you've done well for yourself and we love you." Arthur pulled Ron into a tight hug and whispered into his ear "Congratulations Ron! I know that you will do everything in your power to make her happy."

Ron's heart began to ache. 'My father probably has an idea that I cheated on her already. He's trying to make me feel guilty.' "That's great Dad. I hope I can too."

"Alright you guys. Arthur's talked to you, I've talked to Hermione. Her parents have spoken with you both weeks ago and everyone's here, we can start this wedding!"

"Alright mum." Ron walked up and stood next to Harry who was already in position at the front of the altar.

"Are you alright now mate?" Harry was scared for Ron. This had to be a very difficult thing for him to do. Marrying her with such a big secret.

"No, but it has to be this way. I love her! I can't lose her. She's …" Ron paused in shock at the angel who was walking down the aisle. "She's so beautiful Harry!"

Five minutes before

Hermione in the Weasley's kitchen was nervously shaking while Ginny, her maid of honor was trying to calm her down.

"Ginny, what if I trip? What if he doesn't say I do? What if he doesn't want to marry me?" All thoughts that were running through her mind at this time were negative.

"Hermione" Ginny shouted at her best friend. "You need to calm down. You won't trip. He WILL say I do and of course will marry you! He loves you!

"Are you sure? It's just…I love Ron so much and I want this day to be perfect."

"It will be, just walk down the aisle with a smile and by this time tomorrow you'll be married!"

"Okay, I'm ready! Dad?" Hermione's father, John walked up to his daughter and gently crossed his arms with hers.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart. You look so beautiful! Ron is a very lucky man." He slowly began to walk out the door and when their feet touched the aisle and she looked into the eyes of her soon-to-be husband, she whispered to herself "No, I'm the lucky one!"

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" The preacher waited patiently for Ron to answer.

Ron looked at Hermione who was waiting for his answer as well. He wasn't hesitating because he didn't want to marry her because he did. He loved her so much. But he could he marry her after having cheated on her? Could he marry her under false pretenses? 'I have to' he thought 'she'll never forgive me if I told her I cheated on her!' "I do." A tear escaped his eye and ran down his cheek.

Hermione chastely wiped the tear away while a smile shone on her face while the priest repeated the same words to her. She didn't acknowledge that she heard him though. She and Ron's eyes were locked in a heated stare and neither one blinked. They were in their own world together.

When the time came for her to speak, she said "I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" As Ron bent down and touched his wife's full, rosy lips, his heart completely broke in two.

Author's Note: Once again, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. Since my exams are coming up next week, I have to study, study, study. But after they're over, I have the whole winter break to update both of my stories again and again and probably even add some new ones altogether (They might be oneshots).

Remember five reviews a new chapter so please review and bear with me. I think you're really going to like this story. Until next time!!!

TrInTiSpElL

BOGO!!!!


	4. The Reception and Wedding Night

**One More Chance **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this story and its plot. Everything else is the product of the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Hey you guys! I'm back and I know it took me a while but I promise I will try my hardest not to have a break between chapters like that again. I was depressed and I just wasn't in the mood to write and unfortunately it took me about a month to get over it but I did! Yay for me! Anyhoo, this is the newest chapter!

To my reviewers:

Esrb99-Yep! I couldn't believe it either(lol!). Sorry to say, it gets a lot worse for this couple before it gets any better but I promise, it won't stay that way. Just stick with me. Thank you for taking the time out to read it! It means a lot!

PinkyTheSnowman-Hi! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long but school is a real pain in the ass right now. Now to your questions, I think the time was 1 or 2 in the morning when I put the chapter up and it's 10:25 pm right now but I really don't know what the time difference is between here and there. Ron is sort of stupid in the choices he makes in this story but you won't see evidence of that until the next chapter. You're right, Hermione is lucky cause Rupert Grint is just so sexy! I don't know, I thought the shoelaces part happens to everyone! Or maybe it's just me who gets clumsy when they're angry? Oh well! Go figure! And of course he would say I do! They have to get married so that…oops! Almost gave it away! You will just have to wait like everyone else but I can tell you one spoiler for this story, Lavender comes back and completely messes everything up! Hey, I have some news! I'm going to try acting! This summer, I'm going to Orlando to visit my uncle and work in his uniform store but while I'm there, I will be going to acting workshops, finding an agent and trying to book some commercials so I'll be very busy. But I promise that I will find the time to update probably two more times before I go. I'll talk to you later. Thank you once again for reviewing! Wish me luck!

tabitoo- Thank you for reviewing my story! I really hope you like it and this next chapter! And congrats on being my 10th reviewer! Enjoy!

reads-a-lot aka Gina- I'm glad that you liked it! Writing is a very important part of my life and it means a lot to me when people say that I'm good at it. I'm happy that you found some good H/Hr stories, I write one myself. Please tell me if you like it! And if you like R/Hr more then stick with this. Even though sometimes that ship will change, believe me, it won't stay that way. Please review again! It was nice to hear from you!

MidnightDreamer06-You know that you have to say my story is good, whether or not you believe it! You know I'm just kidding. I know you understand why it takes me so long to update these days considering our schedules for school are practically the same! Thanks for always being there for me and making me feel like I'm a really great writer even when I think I suck Love ya!

Morgan-Hey, you were here too! Thank you for reading it. I like to see Hermione with different guys but I also want to prove that I can write using anything, yet I'm really scared of attempting any of the writing challenges that I see. Well…what can you do? I've actually written a bit more to my D/Hr story but it might be awhile before it sees the light of this site. I'm trying to stay on top of these two already and the rest of my life, another story and I'll have to plead insane. Thanks once again and please continue to review!

LoOny LuNa-I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long for this chapter but I'm working on fixing that problem as we speak. I'm really glad that you like my story and very flattered that you think so highly of it. Thank you!

Unkown-Thank you very much! This is the new chapter and I hope you like it! BTW, Congratulations on being my 15th reviewer!

Waterandsky04-Or else what? Just kidding! Here's the next chapter before you do something drastic. Did you really think it was awesome? That's so cool! Anyway, enjoy!

Here's the next chapter! Really hope you like it!

**Chapter 4: The Reception/Wedding Night**

Harry twirled Hermione around the dance floor making sure not to wrinkle her white dress.

"I can't believe it. After all this time, you and Ron are married! It's really amazingand I hope you two are very happy together."

"Thank you Harry, I hope you and Ginny are happy together as well."

"I'm sure we will be. Hey, your husband is coming this way and he looks very jealous. Have you been cheating Mrs. Weasley?" He raised an eyebrow in mock accusation.

"Oh yes Harry, I've cheated on my husband of eight hours! Whatever shall I do?"

Ron had walked up to the slow dancing couple and possessively grabbed Hermione's waist from behind.

"Get away from my wife Potter and find your own." He turned her around and thoroughly kissed her.

"I don't have a wife Weasley's, just a sister that just happens to be yours and…" taking a quick glance around the room, he saw her talking to someone that shouldn't have even been allowed to enter the room. Draco Malfoy. "She's over there talking to Malfoy. Excuse me."

Ron bent down to kiss Hermione again but she turned away. "Ron this has been the best day of my life so far but I know a way to make it even better."

"Are you sure Mione, I mean, all of our guests are still here and it's awfully early." Ron wanted more than anything to make love to Hermione but how could they lose their virginities together when he had already lost his? Would she be able to tell the difference? 'Stop asking yourself stupid questions Ron! Of course she wouldn't! Oh no, look at her face! I think I hurt her feelings.'

"Ron, why are you making excuses? I thought you wanted to."

"I do, it's just…my family's still here and I don't get to see them often so…we should probably stay awhile longer."

"Ron, you see your parents practically everyday. This is bullshit. Just admit it, you don't want to make love to me!"

"No Mione, that's not it! It's just I'm a little scared. What if it's not what you expected or even wanted?"

"Ron, sweetheart, I love you! You are my husband and you're very special to me. Anything that we do is going to be good and specialbecause we do it together and I have a feeling this is one of those things." He smiled and bent down to kiss her.

"I love you, Mrs. Weasley."

"I love you too, Mr. Weasley. More and more with each passing hour."

Ron smiled mischievously and seductively he said "Let's go see if our room is ready."

"Oh Ron, don't you know anything? The honeymoon suite is always ready."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the room stood Harry, Ginny and Draco. 

Harry strode over to the pair, jealousy clearly written all over his face. "Ginny, why the hell are you talking to Malfoy?"

"Harry, what's wrong? I thought we had at least established a first name friendship." Draco's face bore a confused expression.

"We would be better friends if you weren't trying to cozy up to my girlfriend!" He snapped at Draco before rudely cutting his eyes at him. Now his anger was shifted towards Ginny who was mildly afraid.

"Where the hell were you all night? I didn't know where you were; I thought something had happened to you. And then I find you flirting with Draco Malfoy!"

"Harry, you totally have the wrong idea. I saw Draco at the wedding and he looked really lonely so I talked to him. I went outsideto getsome fresh air and there he was so we just picked up where we left off…and I guess we just sort of lost track of time. I'm sorry, Harry. I had no idea you were so worried but please don't blame Draco for my lapse in judgment."

Harry looked suspiciously back and forth at the pair. "Well…okay Ginny. Just come with me please?

"Okay, Harry. Goodbye, Draco." She took Harry's hand and followed him quietly. They were making their way to the other side of the room when they bumped into Ron and Hermione.

"Ow, Harry, that hurt!" She had fallen straight on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't see you there" he said while helping her up. "Where are you two going in such a hurry anyway?" He slightly raised his eyebrow.

"Um, we were…I…in the –" Hermione was at a loss for words for the accusation.

"Oh hell, you know what Potter, it's no big secret. I am going to make love to my wife alright. Me and Mione are going to fuck and unless you want to join, you better get out of the way.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted while she hit him on his chest.

"Ew, that's gross. I don't want to know anything about that part of you guy's life.

"Well, Ginny, she's my wife. You don't expect us to just sit around and hold hands do you? We've done way more than that."

"Well maybe you have" Harry muttered under his breath.

Ginny was close enough to Harry to hear exactly what he said but she kept it quiet.

"Um, Hermione, could you please get me something to drink, I need to talk to Harry." Ron held her petite hands in his big hands.

"Okay. Ginny? You want to get one for Harry too?"

"Sure we'll be right back. " They walked over to the other side of the room.

"Harry, what the hell is wrong with you! Hermione could have heard you!" 'What's wrong with him! Is he trying to mess everything up!'

"What's wrong with me! What's wrong with you! Me and Mione are going to fuck? Are you out your bloody mind? Don't you realize what a mess you're getting yourself in? You cheated on Hermione with Lavender, married her and now you're just going to make love to her like nothing's happened?"

"Yes, Harry alright! You might not see it but this is killing me! I love Hermione with everything in me and I need to be with her always. But If I didn't marry her, she would have thought that I didn't want to be with her." He stopped and looked to the ceiling as if he was trying to stop from bursting into tears. "Look, I don't want you to be mad at me but I've decided not to tell her. I won't ever do it again and why cause her unnecessary pain by something that's never going to happen again!"

"Because it's dishonest, Ron. If she had a secret like this, that she kept from you, you would be furious. Look, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, just put yourself in her place. Imagine how she would feel."

Ron looked across the room and saw Hermione's laughing face. 'She looks so happy. How could I break her heart like that?' He looked back to Harry, his mind was made up. "I'm sorry Harry alright, but I don't want to lose Hermione and if I tell her, I will!"

He stopped and grabbed Hermione by his shoulders. "You have to promise not to tell her Harry. You have to promise me that you will never tell her what happened!" His face was completely serious as Harry almost told what happened.

Harry's dark green eyes stared into Ron's ocean blue ones. Neither of them blinked but Ron's eyes were pleading with him to agree. "Alright, I won't tell Hermione what you did. But you should…and soon. I'm gonna go get Ginny." He calmly walked off and sent Hermione over to Ron as he and Ginny went to the dance floor.

* * *

Ron grabbed Hermione by the waist and they resumed their way to the suite. While daring a completely romantic move, Ron swept Hermione into his arms as he walked through the threshold. 

"Wow, Ron, this is so romantic…and sort of corny!"

"Yeah, you're right." He gently placed her on the ground and kissed her nose.

"Wait a minute, I want to get into something more comfortable than this dress. So I'll be right back." Hermione went into a nearby bathroom and shut the door softly behind her.

Ron sat down on the bed, hunched over and put his head in his hands. Thoughts of all the current events passed through his mind. 'Why did I go in that room? Why did I drink that much? Why did I marry Hermione knowing what I had done? Why am I here now?...I don't know, all I know is I love Hermione! She's the most important person in my life and I won't lose her. He's everything to me!' His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Hermione's scantily clad body emerging from the bathroom.

"Do you like it?" Hermione was so nervous. She was shaking. 'I hope he isn't disgusted by what he sees.'

Ron looked at Hermione blush. Her body went to a deep rosy color from her head to her toes. He had never seen anyone look more beautiful.

Hermione was dressed in a dark blue, sheer mid-thigh teddie. Two long pieces of shiny ribbon connected on her stomach and the small of her back and through the front, occasionally criss-crossing each other then disappeared from view by going over her shoulders, criss-crossing once again over her back.

Ron got off the bed as if in a trance and lightly ran his finger over her creamy pale, pink skin. He bent his head down and captured her lips in a heated kiss. His hands ran through her curly hair as her hands lightly skimmed over his broad shoulders.

He delicately picked her up and carried her to a king-sized bed in the middle of the room all the while their mouths were detached. Ron's hand began inching towards her petite shoulder, anxiousness beginning to set in his mind that this was finally going to happen.

Hermione covered his large hand with her small one and they both slowly pulled down a strap of her teddie. One of her breasts was now exposed and Ron immediately took it into his mouth causing her to loudly moan.

'If she likes that' Ron thought to himself 'then THIS will definitely push her over the edge'. He looked up to his love's face and saw that her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip to try and keep from screaming. "Oh no, Hermione" he said with a mischievous smile "tonight, you are going to lose all inhibitions. I want to hear my name screamed from your lips."

In a flash, the other strap was pulled down and the teddie was halfway off her body. Hermione quickly pulled him back up to her, kissing him passionately.

Ron kissed her eyes, cheeks, nose, anywhere on her face, he could reach. His hands meanwhile stroked the inside of her thighs. Just as he thought, the only thing Hermione was wearing was the nightie.

With a devilish smirk, he traced two fingers on her folds, occasionally slipping one inside. Hermione's body rose off of the bed aching for more of his seductive touch.

He repeated the spell that he heard Lavender use and his boxers disappeared. "Hey" Hermione asked breathlessly "how did you do that?"

"Oh, I um, read it in a book." He hoped his answer was good enough.

"Oh…okay whatever. Are you ready?" Her voice trembled, she was so scared. Her entire body felt as though it were going to explode.

"Hermione, are you alright love?" She didn't answer him. "Hermione, baby, you're shaking!"

"I'm fine! Don't get worried okay? I'm…I guess I'm just scared."

"Don't be. I was scared too."

"You WERE scared? You mean you're not anymore?"

"No, because, it's you and me. Nobody else allowed. And I heard it's supposed to feel very good!" His voice held a tinge of excitement.

"It is?" She laughed while she replied. "Yeah! Okay let's do it."

Ron laughed, though moaned as well because his erection was still there and Hermione began to explore it with her hands. "Oh…Merlin!"

Hermione began to stroke him more quickly noticing how labored his breathing was becoming and liking it. "You like that?" she asked with a coy grin.

"Uh…yeah…ALOT! Just keep – keep doing…OH MY –!"

Hermione had reached his member with her mouth and soon she developed her own rhythm. That was one thing about her, she was a fast learner.

"Wait, no…hold on" Ron pushed her off and pulled her up to his face.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"Are you crazy? That was great, it's just…I – I don't want to come unless it's inside you-you know, with you."

"Oh…well then, what are you waiting for?" She rolled off of him, went to the head of the bed and spread her legs wide.

Ron jumped at the chance and literallyhis wife. He captured Hermione's lips in a passionate kiss. He explored her warmth with his fingers once again as he prepared her.

"Ron" she said in a whispery voice. "Now, please do it now!"

Ron slowly inserted himself into her, carefully watching her face to make sure she was not in serious pain.

Hermione felt like she was being ripped apart. He was so big; she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "Ron…please go slow. It hurts."

"Okay" he said timidly. He gently withdrew and thrusted back in until he could feel her body relax. Her hands lightly ran up his back then drifted down to his ass and squeezed tightly.

"Go harder!" she yelled.

"You know…you can be very bossy when you want some!"

"It's not that, this just started feeling good and you're killing me with how slow you're going."

Hearing this, Ron increased his efforts, watching Hermione letting out silent screams.

"Oh…oh…Ron – faster! Please!" Every part of her body was on fire. She could feel that something was about to happen. And suddenly it did.

She exploded around him and Ron could only look at her in amazement. When she came down from her high and caught her breath, she looked up and asked "Um, did you ?"

"No, but I will." Ron began pumping into her at an even faster pace and Hermione could feel another orgasm building.

He shouted out "Hermione!" then kissed her softly on the lips and held her body close. Hermione leaned up to kiss his sweaty forehead and swept the hair from his eyes.

"Wow!" Hermione said with a smile. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah. It was! How do you feel?" he asked softly as he lightly ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"I'm fine. A little sore but okay." She paused for awhile, her mind going a mile a minute. Finally, she broke the silence. "Thank you."

He was confused at her statement; it came out of the blue. "For what?"

She smiled contently saying "For giving me the best present you could possibly give me. You. First your heart, then your mind and now your body. It's an honor to know we were each other's first." He watched as her talking got slower and her eyes started to close. "I love you so much Ron."

"I love you too."

Her breathing became even and relaxed and when Ron was absolutely sure she was asleep, he began to cry. "Oh Merlin, Hermione! I'm so sorry! I love you so much, damn it! Please, love, if you ever find out, please don't leave me! I would die without you!"

As if hearing his plea, Hermione turned around in his arms and went to the side of the bed, her back facing him.

"No!" he shouted as he pulled her body back to his and held onto her for dear life. "I can't lose you…I won't!" He fell asleep with a troubled look on his face and heaviness in his heart.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading the chapter! Did you like it? Hopefully yeah! Thanks to all of my reviewers! You mean the world to me and inspire me to keep writing. I took my SAT's and I probably sucked but I tried my best and what could you expect when a Bahamian takes an American Test but go figure. Hopefully I did well enough! I'll still try to get those one shots in as soon as my life gets less hectic. The next chapter is still being written but I promise I will get it out sooner than this one got out.

Remember five reviews a new chapter so please review as often as you can. Until next time!

TrInTiSpElL

BOGO!


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**One More Chance **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this story and its plot. Everything else is the product of the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: DUM DUM DUM! I'm back! I'm just kidding. Hi you guys, I know that it has been the longest time since you've heard from me but hopefully I have a great chapter to make up for it.

My reviewers:

PinkyTheSnowman - Hey, I've been sucky expecially since I found out that Naima won America's Next Top Model instead of Kahlen. Then the Smallville season finale was bad. Anyway, I think that it is so cool you get to do your exams earlier. At least it's less stress for you later. I think Ron is so clueless but so adorable. He gets himself into these situations then is so upset when he gets busted but, for him, I'm trying to go for a good person who is just mildly naïve. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I really hope I am successful especially so I can plug all the time. Well from my keyboard to God's ears. I didn't mean to make Lavender such a bitch in this but I was too lazy to come up with an evil person. I promise you that in my next Ron/Hermione story (whenever that is), I won't use Lavender or Parvarti as wenches. Tai is a name that I liked. My best friend is MidnightDreamer06 and she is a D/H and R/H shipper. So don't worry about any insults. I probably should have warned people about the sex but I had no time. I had to go to Youth church. I think calling people baby is sweet but I can't say that to my own boyfriend. It's just weird. If my upcoming story is too uncomfortable (because they will be having sex, I always wanted to see if they could do it), then wait for my D/H story. And if I get enough reviews for my H/R/Hr then I will write its sequel. Thanks for reviewing. It means a lot. I hope you like this long thank you and keep in mind that the H/Hr/R may start out that way, it will turn into a D/H but won't necessarily stay that way. By the way, my new semi obsessions are Inuyasha and the Star Wars that feature the fine Hayden Christensen and beautiful Natalie Portman.

tabitoo – Thank you very much and review again! Hope you like it.

KatzRKool – It was that good? That's so cool! I hope you like this chapter just as much!

reads-a-lot – Well, I'm not going to say much but in this chapter Hermione knows. Thank you for saying it was great. I try really hard to be a good writer and when I get reviews like yours, it makes me feel very good inside. Thank you very much and please review again!

sailorstarryeyes – Please stop crying! I think you may be pleased with this next chapter. Hope you like it!

Cheryl – Thank you very much for the comment. I work hard to make these stories good so when I succeed, tell me and when I fail, tell me as well. I hope it can work out too!

Mrs Daniel Jacob Radcliffe – And they both love you! Thank you very much for the review. It inspired me to pay more attention to my story and not mix it up with my conservative.

MidnightDreamer06 – You know you know what's gonna happen next because you're my beta reader. I hope you're story is being updated as well because I'm dying to see what happens in yours myself. TrInItIsPeLl! BOGO!

TheaterLife09 – Thank you very, very much! Please keep loving it and reviewing it. It always means so much.

Congratulations reads-a-lot and TheaterLife09 on being my 20th and 15h reviewers. This story is dedicated to you guys!

Here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out**

Six months later, Ron was running quickly down the road towards Scorpio's. 'Oh gods. Hermione, please don't kill me. I don't know why I'm always so late.' Ron stopped running and he stopped lying to himself. He knew just why he was late and the guilt was killing him.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Oliver Wood had recently ended the latest Quidditch practice and Ron and Harry were on their way to the showers. They were going to meet Ginny and Hermione for lunch.

"Ron, could I have a word with you?" Oliver shouted after the two men.

"Oh sure, um what about?"

"Lavender." Oliver was embarrassed to ask his teammate for advice about his wife but when he first really met her, she went on and on about how much she still missed Ron and about how perfect he was. But the plain fact was in the two months they were together during their fifth year, Ron was always hopelessly in love with Hermione. Even though Lavender was his wife, he knew for a fact that Ron knew more about her than he did.

Ron, on the other hand, was not at all surprised that he was being asked relationship advice about Oliver's wife. It was not the first time. "Oh, okay I'll be right there."

He turned to Harry and said "Don't wait for me. Go ahead and go. I'll be there soon."

"Alright Ron, but don't be late. Remember we're meeting the girls for lunch."

"Okay" he said as he turned , ran down the hallway and disappeared into Oliver's office. "So, what's going on?"

Oliver was very grateful to see him because he really needed his help. "Well the thing is, Lavender, I think has lost interest in me sexually. Every time I try to, you know, she pulls away. I just wanted to know if it ever happened to you when you two were together."

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat and turned red in the face. "Well actually, I-we um, never had sex when we were together. I was a virgin up until the time I got married."

"Whoa! You mean Hermione was your first?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. And I was hers. Okay?"

"Yeah well, thanks anyway. Um, I guess I'll think of something. See you tomorrow." Oliver gathered his things while Ron walked out.

"See you, Oliver" he shouted behind him as he went to the showers.

Stepping inside, he noticed that there was mist everywhere but the shower room was empty. The showers were magically run, automatically turning on whenever a body was present in the room. It was obvious that Harry was long gone.

Ron quickly took off his clothes and entered the hot shower. He was happy to get the caked mud, sweat and dirt off of his tired body. When he was about ready to come out, he felt two small, warm arms wrap around his waist. He jumped in surprise as he turned around and was met with Lavender's brown eyes.

"Hey, babe. How was practice?"

Ron visibly cringed as he muttered "What are you **_doing_** here Lavender; Oliver's right in his office."

She rolled her eyes sensing that he was once again going to say that he couldn't do it anymore. "I know, but I'm here to see you love. I can see Oliver when I get home. Right now, I'm all yours." She threw her arms around his neck and softly pressed her naked body against his.

Grabbing his head, she quickly pressed her lips against his and ran her fingers through his hair.

He pulled away and stepped out of the shower. "I'm sorry Lavender but this isn't happening anymore. You and I are both married…to other people." He wrapped a towel around his waist.

Lavender stepped out after him and waved her hand in front of her face. "What, is this what I have to do every time I want to make love to you? Turn into her?"

Hermione's face and body appeared before him and instead of arousing him, it made the ball of guilt in his stomach even bigger. He picked up his wand and said a spell to change her appearance back and to put her clothes back on. He said the spell for himself as well then turned around to say "I'm sorry alright. I never meant for things to get so out of control but you've got to stop this. I'm not in love with you Lavender, I love Hermione. SHE is my life not you."

He walked over to her now slumped over body and gentlylifted her faceup, wiping the tears from her eyes. He walked to the door and turned around saying "And you never will be." He left the room and apparated to France.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Ron stepped into the restaurant and immediately saw his wife, his sister and his best friend looking at him from a corner table. Harry stood and called him over. 

He walked over to the table and sat next to his wife, giving her a big kiss on her cheek. "Hi, guys! I'm so sorry I'm late. I got held back by Oliver."

"Ron, it's okay. I already explained what happened." Harry gently shook the man sitting next to him.

"Oh, alright, I'm sorry. Hermione, how are you feeling? I heard you in the bathroom this morning." All morning, she had kept running back and forth to the bathroom. And through his entire practice, she was on his mind.

Hermione choked on her water and looked at her husband with a guilty expression. "Um, well, I have some news for all of you. I was just waiting for you to come." Hermione took a deep breath and grabbed tightly onto her husband's hands while she stared into his deep blue eyes "Ron, you guys, I'm pregnant."

Ron opened his mouth in shock and let out a deep breath. "What?" He was sure he misheard what she said.

Hermione shook her head while saying "I said I'm pregnant…we're having a baby."

"Oh my gods" Ron picked his petite wife up into the air and spun her around once before kissing her. He couldn't believe how easily his love for her expanded within a matter of seconds. She was the love of his life and made it better everyday by just being there and now she was having his baby. She was making him a father and he would forever love her for that.

"I can't believe it. We're going to be parents. Mione, I honestly can't tell you how happy you've made me." Ron held her tightly in his arms while she sighed, completely content.

Ginny's and Harry's faces showed the excitement they shared for the couple. Ginny especially because she was going to be an aunt. "Well, how-"

Hermione interrupted knowing what she would ask. "I'm four months along. The mediwitch I went to said that my pregnancy would definitely be a full nine months because me and Ron are so powerful' the bay will be too. She needs to be in there for the whole time to properly develop. No early pregnancies for me." She said while absentmindedly rubbing her stomach.

"Well how come none of us noticed that you were pregnant? I read somewhere that around this time you would start to show" Harry asked hoping that Hermione and the baby were okay.

She smiled at the memory of her prenatal visit. "I know, I was also concerned that I wasn't showing yet but the mediwitch said that since I'm so petite, it's a good possibility that in my ninth month, people will just think I'm moderately overweight. That was so great. I get to have a baby AND I get to keep my figure."

Ron turned her face toward his and gave her a lengthy passionate kiss. "And what a figure it is!" He pulled her waist to his and caught her in a tight embrace.

She, on the other hand, blushed deeply and squirmed in his arms. "Ron!"

He shook his head in assurance and sincerity. "I'm serious, Hermione. You are so beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Six months later**_

"Hermione, I'm home!" Ron walked into his newly built house, half expecting his wife to greet him at the bottom of the stairs with their one month old baby girl, Leslie in her arms like she'd been doing for the past month.

"Hermione, where are you?" He ran up the stairs to their bedroom. Finding it, their bathroom and the two guest and bathrooms upstairs empty, he began to get worried. The baby's room was also empty.

Ron quickly shot down the stairs and looked in the library (it was a last minute addition he had added to the house as a present for her when he found out she was pregnant), their study and the living room.

In there, he found their muggle television on, pillows and blankets on the couch and a pint of vanilla fudge swirl ice-cream sat on the coffee table half-eaten and melting.

"Hermione, answer me. Where are you?' Then he heard a sniffle coming from their kitchen. When he walked into the room, the sight that met his eyes pulled at his heart. Hermione was lying on the ground with her back against a cupboard door. Her eyes were closed and tear lines ran down her face. She was lying outstretched with one hand above her head and the other lightly stroking her stomach.

He ran to her side lightly stroking her face so she could open her eyes. "What's wrong love?"

Hermione sat up and sharply yanked his hand away from her face and swiftly slapped him. "Mione what's-"

"Get out Ronald!" She got up and walked into the living room.

"What? Hermione, what's going on? What are you talking about 'get out'?"

"Just what I said, GET OUT! I never want to see you again!"

"No! Not until you tell me what's going on!"

Hermione looked at him in disbelief for a moment before picking up a piece of parchment and throwing it at him. "Alright then, that's what's going on!"

Ron looked at the parchment; his heart breaking with every word he read.

Tears ran down Hermione's face as she sadly whispered "When were you going to tell me you were fucking Lavender?"

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys for sticking with me so far! I love writing this story! If you want to, watch out for my upcoming H/Hr/R and D/H. I also updated Time And Time Again after so long. Hope you guys like my ideas and decide to try the story out before dismissing it right now. Remember five reviews a new chapter but you can always give me more. And I will talk to you guys next time. Hey, how did you like my twist? Heh..heh..heh! Cliffhangers rule!

**TrInItIsPeLl**

**BOGO!**


End file.
